


I'm Coming

by Moira_Darling



Series: Photo Manipulation Wallpapers - Fanart [5]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Say No To HYDRA Cap, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Brothers, Brotp, Fanart, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hydra Steve Rogers, Photo Manipulation, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Darling/pseuds/Moira_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is not letting Hydra keep their hands on Steve.</p><p>"You go to Hell and tell them I'm coming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote used. Hydra is Hell, and Bucky is going to pull Steve out. And yes, I know it doesn't fit but....Neither does making Cap Hydra, so - all's fair!


End file.
